In the current prior art, several dispositions in locks are known.
Currently the locks assist users in many different applications in order to increase security in the sanctity of property.
The small locks allow for use in gyms lockers, schools, and other equipment for temporary confinement of small volumes. Since they are small, they are easy to transport, but they are difficult to keep. There are awkward situations for the use of “key ring” or other elements to store the key.
Normally, due to the small size of the small padlock's key, the user finds it difficult to locate the key, and may even lose the key when they do not want to store it on a “key ring”. This represents a major drawback, because the loss of key results in the need to use a specialized service for its opening, or even its disruption and destruction.
In the state of the art, there are also locks that do not use a key to open, but these types of locks are not relevant for this disclosure.
There remains a continuous need for improved lock systems that avoid misplacing the key.